Brown Eyes
by RB4evr
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate so when Quinn looks at Rachel she is torn between which one she really feels. But like they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Rated M for later mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters but man do I wish I did.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Quinn would just stand and just watch HER, the girl who would always walk down the hallways of Mc Kinnely High with her shoulders back, chin up, just daring the world to get in her way. Oh how Quinn wished that she could be as strong as her with such confidence. She knows that she is going to get out of this lousy Lima Loser town, she has the drive the passion and she knows that she is going to make it out to. So why does Quinn have a slushie in her hand ready to dump it all over her hideous Argyle outfit. Because she has the ability to leave and Quinn doesn't want to be left behind. All her life Quinn has dreamed about getting out of Lima leaving all the pressures and mediocrity that this place had on her. And right in front of her stood someone who had that chance who would see beyond these walls of high school hell and make it, this fashion challenged angel in her Argyle outfit. So without a second thought Quinn raised the cup and prepared to douse her nemesis in a cold grape shower but when her hazel eyes collided with brown ones she hesitated for the first time out of the eleven months of constantly tormenting the other girl she couldn't do it. And it was because of those damn eyes. Those damn brown soulful puppy dog eyes. The same ones she would see sparkle and shine when she sang in front of the other Glee members. Ones that fired up with such determination when she thought someone or something was wrong, but never when she was being constantly mocked or tormented by Quinn and the other Cheerios. But today Quinn saw past the walls that were built and today she couldn't. Quinn couldn't bring herself to hurt her and this bothered Quinn.

Rachel noticed the that Quinn stopped and was standing in front of her just staring at her with a grape slushie in hand. Rachel of course was prepared for anything that the head cheerio could or would throw at her. Maybe this was just a new form of torment but then when Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes she was frozen by the inner battle she saw. "Quinn?"

Quinn broke out of her slight daze upon hearing her name whispered. "What Stubbles?"

"Well I was wondering when you were going to decide to dump that slushie upon myself so I would then be able to go and begin my cleansing ritual before I am late to my class."

Quinn could see Rachel nervously watching the cup in her hand, "you know Man Hands this slushie is actually for myself and not for you." She saw Rachel let out a sigh of relief and of course because of her rep she had better fix this little slip up "I mean why would I waste my favorite flavor on you. I wouldn't want to actually make that horrible outfit look better. Because anything else added to it couldn't make it look any worse."

"So you are not going to dump that on me?"

"Are you now deaf Treasure Trail?" Quinn impatiently looked at Rachel and was wondering why she was still standing there talking to her. Talking to the one girl that drove her crazy and who she hated. Well if she was really honest with herself she didn't hate her. She just didn't want to evaluate what the other feelings were but they must be hatred.

"No, my ears are functioning perfectly fine. I fact when I went to the doctors for a daily physical he said I have superb hearing which is imperative to my future singing career. In fact-"

"Do you always answer in paragraphs?" Quinn took at drink from her slushie and raised an eyebrow at the little brunette diva.

"Well on my defense they really are not paragraphs but really just a fraction of one. And I always attempt to portray my whole opinion so no one would question what I mean." Rachel now had her arms crossed in front of her and that same determined look that Quinn found cute…Cute? No that she found…okay Quinn had to admit that she found it cute like she would find a puppy dog chasing its tail cute. Because it didn't mean that she found Rachel herself cute right?

"Well whatever Berry. Now get out of my way so I'm not late for my class." Quinn brushed past Rachel her shoulder connecting for just a split second and she could feel her heart begin to race. And she could've sworn she heard a quick intake of breath from the other girl. But she was too afraid to look back, she wasn't ready to look into those eyes again. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe after Glee. Maybe tonight. Just maybe she will deal with all of this, but right now she is late for Spanish.

TBC

Okay people. I am new to writing fanfic but I do love Glee and the whole Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray coupling. I wish the actual show would pair them up. *wishful thinking* LOL. Well just let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn reached the door to her Spanish class thoughts still colliding in her head. Everything that she thought she knew now seemed to contradict what she was thinking now. It was all giving her such a headache. But at least she had some solace because now she had Spanish class. She could just go into the back of the room sit at her desk and not have to worry about the mental war that was happening but stare blankly and listen to Mr. Shue teach the class about the difference of present and past tense. And even though she did share this particular class with the very same female who was the cause for the mental breakdown she was at least several rows away from her. Because Miss Rachel Berry would sit in front of the class so she could soak up all the needed information and of course be the upfront and center of attention.

Quinn's eyes though noticed that Rachel was not at her desk at that given moment and her eyes looked around the room. It was almost time for the class to start and it would be a first for Rachel to be late for anything. And just when this last thought was leaving Quinn's brain the classroom door opened and Rachel stepped through. She had her books held up to her chest and she had this small smile gracing her lips.

"Wow she looks pretty cute?" Quinn sat up straighter in her chair shocked that she actually had that thought but even more that Rachel stopped looked in her direction.

"Why thank you Quinn."

"What?" Quinn's heart started racing "_shit I can't believe I said that out loud or even had that as a thought. I better fix this._ "Why are you even talking to me Man Hands?"

"Well to correct you, not that I am implying that you need to be corrected. But you did initiate conversation with me first. Though I can't complain because I think that was the first nice thing you have ever said to me. The second would be; move, seeing as you left out calling me any of your pet names that you dubbed me with. So I would like the reiterate thank you for calling me cute." Rachel's eyes were now scanning Quinn's face. She noticed that Quinn's breath was starting to come faster and Rachel was afraid that the cheerleader was going to start hyperventilating.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed several times giving her the look of a fish out of water before she was able to find something to say. In a heated hiss she directed towards Rachel, "I did NOT call you CUTE! I would never put that word and your name in the same sentence EVER! I don't know why you would EVER think I would say that to you. So just go to your desk and I will be nice to you only this ONCE and forget you even dared talk to me."

Rachel just smiled even more, "My my…the Lady doth protest too much." with that she turned and walked to her desk. Quinn could swear that she saw a little skip in the diva's step and she had to admit that they it wasn't so horrible watching Rachel walk away. She did have a nice view of the girls legs well the portion that wasn't covered by the girls socks or short skirt and her butt didn't look too bad either.

_Legs! Butt! Oh no what's happening to me? Why is this happening now? Maybe I'm not feeling too well. Maybe I had some bad slushie? Maybe…"_

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

"Huh?" Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts staring at Mr. Shuester like he sprouted an extra head.

"We are getting paired up for the group project." The boy next to her whispered over to her.

"What project?"

"The one Mr. S has been talking about for the past twenty minutes."

"A project? " Quinn was starting to get worried. The whole Rachel issue was now getting worse. She was lost in thought about her and now she wasn't even paying attention in class. The one thing that was supposed to help her not think about the other girl. And now she was partnered with her. Did the fates just hate her, was she no longer safe?

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to see Rachel taking the boy's desk as he moved to go and join his project partner. "What Treasure Trail."

"Well it seems that we will have to work with one another. And seeing as I really like to keep my grades intact I hope that we will be able to conductively work together. In able to do so I really hope that you can take it upon yourself not to call me any of those names. I think you can at least manage that."

"Whatever Stu- Berry."

A smile emitted from Rachel and Quinn yet again was caught up in how something so simple would bring such a look that she found breathtakingly cute upon someone whom she considered to be her enemy.

"So I really think we need to start thinking about what we should do for the project." Rachel opened her binder and started taking out several pamphlets.

"I see you came prepared." Quinn's eyes took in all the papers that Rachel kept on placing in front of her.

"Well my dad's were boy scouts. And their motto is to "Always be prepared" and so I am. I find it very important to make sure you have everything you need at all times just in case."

"But how did you know about this project?" Quinn knew no one was that prepared.

Rachel looked at Quinn and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "How did you not know. He has been talking about this project for the last few days."

"Days?"

"Yes days. He said we were going to be partnered with someone to do a report on a Hispanic based country and how their culture is and everything. How did you not know?"

Quinn was wondering the same thing. She raked her memory for what had happened over the last couple days and the only thing she could think about was Rachel showing up a couple days ago in this all too short black and blood red dress that would even turn a gay man's head as Rachel tried to entice Finn to pay more attention to her. Well Quinn figured that Rachel did get the attention she wanted but from the wrong person. Which made Quinn even more worried because how could seeing Rachel in a dress distract her for so long and miss something as important as a class project. Now she was wondering what else she had been missing.

"Quinn you there?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was now leaning closer to her desk. Quinn looked over at the girl and could see straight down the other girl's shirt. Quinn's breath started to become faster and she had this weird feeling begin to build up between her legs. She had to get out the room and fast. So she did the only thing she could think of. She bolted up from her chair and made a dash for the door.

Rachel just stared after Quinn and her smile got even bigger than before. _So she is noticing now. Interesting. And with that Rachel raised her hand and asked to be excused. It was time to confront her little running rabbit._

_TBC_

_I hope this chapter was as good as the first one. But please review and tell me what you think. There will be really good parts coming up soon. And yes Rachel is about to come off as being a really big tease. Because come on you remember the episode when she said "girls want sex too." So really good parts to come I promise. ;) well that's if you review. LOL. _


	3. Chapter 3

As Quinn ran to the door she went to the only other place that she ever felt herself. The girl's locker room. She could at least sit and evaluate herself without anyone bothering her. Only the Cheerios were allowed access to the locker room at any given moment and Quinn knew that only the top Cheerios could actually take advantage of that privilege or else have to suffer her wrath. The only two other Cheerios Quinn would even consider allowing to have that privilege would be her two best friends Santana and Brittany but they were in class right now so she was safe.

Quinn flung open the locker room door and went to the shower area. Her hands grasped the edges of the sink and she just stared at her reflection. Her eyes took in what looked like to be a normal Quinn but why did she feel so different. Why was she having these thoughts? Her hand came up to her gold cross that was dangling around her neck, she shut her eyes and began praying. "Oh please God why is this happening to me? I am the most popular girl at school. I am a good Christian girl. I haven't even had sex with any of the boys here at school. So why? Why me? Why a girl? And if so why couldn't it have been anyone else but Rachel Berry? Please God take this feeling away. I can't be like this. It isn't right. Please."

Quinn opened her eyes and was met with red and puffy ones. Her hand went up to her cheeks and she felt the tears that were burning down them. Fear and uncertainty was etched all over her face. She couldn't be a lesbian. She liked boys. She knew she did. So why did she think Berry was cute? Why did the girl distract her so much? Maybe God was giving her a test. Yeah a TEST! That's what it must be! With that thought Quinn wiped the remaining emotional evidence away and grasped onto this one thought. That God must've been testing her like he does because she is the president of the Celibacy Club.

Grasping the sink even harder Quinn looked into the mirror, glaring at her reflection. "I am NOT GAY! I do not like Rachel Berry or any other girl. I AM STRAIGHT!" With that there was only one other thing she knew she had to do. To prove to herself and pass whatever moral test she thought she was being given. So she pushed away from the sink and marched out of the locker room looking for the one boy that she knew could prove she was straight and straying to the other side. Noah Puckerman.

TBC

Just to let my readers know sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to only concentrate on Quinn's mental state at this point, and give a different reason why she went looking for Puck to end up sleeping with him. And not because she thought she was fat. Which I personally thought was a stupid reason but I could still see that being the reason why she did. So even though this was short I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope for some reviews. They are motivating me to write more so bring them on. =)


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn's gay?"

Santana and Brittany stared at each other. They had watched their fellow Cheerio's breakdown and were taken by surprise. All Santana could think of at the moment was one of two things. 1. That her best friend said she was "not" gay and 2. That she was "not" gay for Rachel f'ng Berry. How could she not have noticed this? Santana could swear that she was an expert at reading people and if she wasn't then she knew her girlfr…er best friend Brittany was. So Quinn's locker room confessional was blowing her mind.

Brittany could see that Santana wasn't talking this new information over too well. So she did the only thing she knew that could grab her Latina lover's attention. She turned Santana back to face her and kissed her.

"B?" Sananta muttered after several minutes of the impromptu makeout session. "Did you not hear what just happened?"

"Yes S I did." Brittany tilted her head to the side. "Do you think it's wrong?"

"Wrong? No I don't think it's wrong. It's just unexpected."

Brittany heard the hurt in Santana's words and she knew the real reason why the girl was so disturbed by what happened. After all she wasn't as dumb as people thought she was. She just didn't see the need to study so hard and all the classes were so boring. Anyways, she wanted to be a dancer or dance teacher. So how many apples Farmer John lost in the stock market or whatever wasn't important. What was, was the girl in front of her. "S? Are you sad that Quinn didn't come and talk to you?" Brittany's hand was caressing Santana's cheek.

Santana reeled back as if she was just slapped. "Me sad? Do you know who you are talking to? Me! Santana Lopez! I don't feel sad or hurt or whatever. I cause those feelings in others." Santana glared as she vehemently spat out her denial. Though entire time Brittany just stood there and smiled waiting until she was finished.

"Okay whatever you say S."

"What do you mean by that B?" Santana knew the blonde usually agreed with whatever she said but not about something so personal. "

"What do you mean what do I mean S?"

Santana started clenching her teeth as Brittany just looked at her with her patent "I'm a dumb blonde look".

"You know what I mean, What you mean what I…Ahh! You just know okay." She threw her hands up in the air which made Brittany giggle and slyly say, "no what do you mean?"

"Grr…you mean that you know that I do care. I am hurt that Quinn didn't come talk to me about her new found sexuality questioning and that I'm not as big a bitch that I make myself out to be." Santana started pacing continuing her rant. "You know that I can't show I care. But only to you because well you are my girlfriend and I love y-" At that moment all Santana saw was a flash of blonde coming towards her at an impossible-to-be-human speed.

"Eee! You called me your girlfriend." Brittany started placing kisses on her now official girlfriend, "and I love you too."

Santana's eyes were the size of dish plates at what just happened. Obviously the current issues about Quinn messed up her brain to the point to where she finally had the courage to profess her love to her now girlfriend and so much more.

"Also S you aren't a bitch." Brittany added.

"Oh I'm not" Santana coolly replied.

"Nope," Brittany impishly replied. "You're as much a bitch as I am dumb. But I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Santana looked into her eyes and found herself agreeing.

"Now S what should we do about Quinn?"

Santana sighed as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I really don't know. Maybe we should just you know watch her and make sure she doen't do anything stupid."

Brittany smiled an agreed readily, they really did need to make sure their fellow cheerio and best friend was okay. But Brittany also had another idea. (Like I said she only pretends to be dumb.)

"Maybe you should follow Q and I can go see what all Rachel knows." Brittany suggested.

"You know what B?"

"What S?"

"This is why I love you." Santana was finding saying those three words easier to the other girl.

"Why because of my expert skills?" Brittany suggestively wiggled her eyebrows.

"No," Santana laughed. "Because you ARE smart."

Brittany blushed at this, "you know why I love you S?"

"Because I'm hot?" Santana winked as she held her girlfriend even closer to herself.

"Well that does help." Brittany laughed as Santana pushed her away lightly while pretending to be hurt.

"So you just like my body?"

"No…because you have a heart of gold."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush. "We sound like the Wizard of Oz. You're the Scarecrow and I'm the Tin Man"

"So that must make Q either the Cowardly Lion or Dorothy." Brittany reflected.

"Q is definitely the lion right now. So let's see if I can get the lion her courage and you lead Ms. Dorothy onto the yellow brick road and maybe we can all get to the Emerald city in one piece." Santana looked over and saw Brittany laughing. "Why are you laughing? It's a good plan!" With her arms crossed in front of her chest she glared at the other girl not enjoying being laughed at.

It took a couple of minutes before Brittany could talk without wanting to start laughing again.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry S." Brittany said still trying to suppress her laughter. "I just didn't think you liked the Wizard of Oz much less compare it to what is happening now."

As the words sunk into Santana's mind and the hilarity of given situation started dawning upon her, she went from scowling to laughing, and Brittany and herself until they were interrupted.

"Well I don't see what is so funny."

The sudden voice startled both Cheerios and their eyes met the ones of Sue Sylvester the head coach of the Cheerios.

"But do you know what I do find amusing."

Both girls shook their head no.

"The two of you doing suicides until MY legs hurt." Sue glared at each girl contempt thick in each word. "Unless you both leave now and stop loitering in my locker-"

Before she could finish her sentence Santana and Brittany already sprinted out while laughing.

"Well Scarecrow I should go find the Lion before the Wicked Witch makes her appearance."

"Okay Tin Man I'll go look for Dorothy."

As both girls turned in search of their intended targets Brittany stopped and shouted, "But who is Toto?" That got another laugh from Santana and confused looks from their fellow classmates who were in the hall.

TBC

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was actually going to be a lot shorter but it took on a life of it's own and well here we are. As always please review. Thank you. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the classroom clock. She knew Quinn wouldn't be returning and she couldn't just leave. Years of etiquette training was now paying off but at the same time it was driving her insane. "Why am I still here? I haven't heard a single word Mr. Shuester has said." Rachel drummed her fingers on her desk. A habit that only came about when she was extremely anxious, she needed to see if Quinn was okay but she couldn't just outright and leave. So now she just had to wait on the clock. Each tick of the clock seemed like an eternity. Her feet started tapping along with her fingers beat which lead her to start humming a random song. But even music wasn't helping ebb her nerves.

"Two more minutes, come on clock." Rachel was staring so hard at the clock she was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"10…9…8…7"

"Okay class now remember-"

"6…5…4…3"

a rough draft on your report-"

"is due tomor-"

"2…1" Rachel grabbed up her books before Mr. Shuester had a chance to finish sentence. As far as Rachel was concerned it wasn't important.

Rachel's eyes scanned the hallways looking to see if she could find the blonde Cheerio. After only thirty seconds of scanning her eyes came upon her, Rachel ran towards the Cheerio stopping short right behind the other girl. She reached out tentatively unsure of what to do now that she finally caught up to her. Taking a deep breath she reached with a shakey hand placing it upon the blonde's shoulder. "Quinn we need to talk." But instead of meeting up with hazel eyes she saw blue.

"Oh hi Rachel! I was looking for you." Brittany smiled at Rachel glad she didn't have to look really hard for the other girl. She was also happy to learn that Rachel was seeking out Quinn. _This may be easier than I thought._

"Oh sorry Brittany I thought you were.."

"Quinn? Yeah I know. It's the blonde." Brittany laughed while brushing her hair back. "So why you looking for Quinn?"

Rachel started to blush and started inspecting her shoes wondering what explanation she could possibly give that would make sense. _Wait this is Brittany why am I so worried_. "We are partnered for a project in Spanish and she just abruptly left the classroom before we could devise a plan on what the project would possibly be about. So naturally when I saw you out here I thought you were her and here we are."

"The hallway?"

"Huh? What? No I mean that is why I called you Quinn." Brittany giggled on the inside seeing the flabbergasted look upon the tiny brunette's face. Having people believe that you are totally clueless does have its advantages.

"Oh, okay"

"So do you know where Quinn is at?" Rachel was now clenching her teeth trying to refrain from throttling the blonde girl. She really didn't believe in violence but there was only so much one girl could take. Also she didn't want to suffer Santana's wrath from even remotely touching the Latina's "best friend". Even Rachel knew there was something more than close friendship going on between those two. You didn't have to be physic to see it.

"Yes."

"So…."

"So what?"

"Brittany! Are you going to tell me where Quinn is or are we just going to talk in circles the whole time? It is of the upmost importance that I find her."

"Because of a school assignment?"

Rachel could feel Brittany's baby blues burning holes into her know. If she didn't know better she could swear that the girl was doing this on purpose and it was starting to make her very nervous. "No…I mean Yes…I mean…I just need to find her okay."

"Wow Rachel, this is the first time I ever heard you stutter." Brittany started walking closer to the shorter girl making it to the point where Rachel was backed up against the other locker. "Okay Rachel I am going to say this one time so listen very carefully. Don't go look for Quinn until you know why you want to find her. And don't say it's because of school because we both know I'm not that "stupid" okay. So I need you to find yourself before you try to go and find my friend." With that Brittany backed away from the now stunned Rachel Berry.

Brittany knew that what she just said must've short circuited the girl's brain but she needed Rachel to want to go and chase Quinn because this is what her best friend needed. Someone to guide the girl and she wanted to make sure Rachel was up for it fully and not just halfway. Because either Rachel or Quinn needed to know what they were doing, and Brittany knew it wasn't going to be Quinn.

"Oh and by the way Rachel," Brittany waited until Rachel's eyes met her own. "I don't want to make you feel any pressure or anything, but do hurry on finding yourself. Not just for your sake but Quinn's." With that last message she walked away a smile gracing her lips knowing that Dorothy would soon be looking for that yellow brick road.

Rachel stayed leaning against the locker as she watched Brittany walk away. Her brain felt like it was malfunctioning or that she just walked into a parallel universe. Because when did Brittany get so un-blonde and how did she know that there could possibly be something between her and Quinn when she wasn't sure if there was something there herself? And then the girl walks away with an eerie do or die message and just leaves her in the hallway to have to sort all of this out on her own. Wow it's like "Save the cheerleader, save the world." With that thought Rachel busted out laughing. She was glad the hallway was still empty or her fellow classmates would think that she had gone crazy.

"Okay Rachel you can deal with this." Rachel took a deep calming breath to try to still her mind. "I know why I am looking for Quinn and no it wasn't because of school, but how did Brittany know? That doesn't matter. So obviously Brittany knows something about Quinn that is related to me but I need to figure out what I want before I find out what that is." Rachel placed her hand upon her forehead and groaned. "This is all too confusing. Why can no one say what they really mean? Why does it have to be all fortune cooking cryptic?"

Rachel pushed herself away from the lockers and started walking towards the music room. She knew no one would be in there and music always helped her straighten out her thoughts. As she entered the room she already felt its calming affect start to wash over her. She sat at the piano and caressed the keys as she slowly started to play the first thing that came to mind.

I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you

Droppin so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself

Wait until I know you better

I am trying not to tell you, but I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'

But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head

I've been spendin' all of my time just thinkin' 'bout you

I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you

I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Rachel got up from the piano and started dancing around the room. What she didn't know that there was someone in the back of the classroom silently watching her perform.

As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand

Pull me towards you, and we start to dance

Rachel reached out to an invisible dance partner.

All around us, I see nobody

Here in silence, it's just you and me

I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'

But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head

The gravity of the song starts to get to Rachel and she finds it hard to continue singing. She starts to break down and cry in the middle of the room still oblivious of the person in the back. She wouldn't have cared though if she knew who it was. She was having too much of an awareness about herself; something that she knew but was too afraid to actually think about. She felt so lost as to what to do. She knew she liked Quinn but she didn't know that she was falling in love with the other girl. She just thought it was a crush because the other girl was so popular and beautiful. She didn't know whether to go find Brittany and throttle her for forcing her to figure out her feelings towards Quinn or to go and find Quinn and confess her love. She was so lost.

Quinn stood in the back watching Rachel have her emotional breakdown. She didn't think that the other girl would come into the music class. She should've known better but she didn't think she was going to. When she saw Rachel enter the room she wanted to leave but she couldn't once she saw the other girl start singing. Her heart broke for Rachel as she heard all the love the other girl had start pouring out in the words of the song. She was sad for Rachel but at the same time for herself and she didn't know why. "Wow she must really love Finn." That thought hurt her even more. Her hand went to her chest and she felt like she wanted to fall over and start crying too. "Why am I feeling this way? Why? Why do I want to hold her and tell her everything will be okay? Why do I lo-"

Rachel heard a gasp and saw the classroom's door swing open and shut. This startled her out of her own despair. She stood up quickly and ran for the door. She opened it and looked down the hallway but she couldn't see who just left the room. Whoever it was just saw her at her most vulnerable she just hopes it wasn't one of the jocks or Jacob, or she would be hearing about this moment for the rest of the school year. All she knew right now was that she needed to find Brittany and get her help, as weird as that sounded to her. Rachel though knew that there was more to what the other girl was saying and that she wanted to help her. So before she just went to look for Quinn and confess everything that she was feeling she better have some sort of plan. So on to find Brittany.

TBC

The song is Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. I thought it was fitting for Rachel to sing this song about how she was feeling about Quinn. Also leading to Quinn finding out and thinking obviously the wrong thing, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. It helps with the writing process. Thanks =)


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like someone suckered punched her in the gut. She couldn't take this pain that was coursing through her body. She needed to find Puck and cure herself of this sickness. This disease she must have. Quinn's eyes frantically scanned the halls searching for the one thing she thought that would fix everything. She knew she couldn't go to Finn right now, he wouldn't be able to help her and she would just keep on replaying the look Rachel had on her face when she was singing that song. And she didn't know what she would do if she saw Finn at that moment. So Puck was her only chance. Her only proof that she was normal, that she was fine, that she didn't have feelings for a certain person.

Quinn couldn't find Puck inside the school so she decided he must be outside on the football field practicing or doing something he shouldn't be doing. She spotted him sitting on the bleachers watching the junior varsity cheerleaders practicing. Now that she located her target she started getting nervous. It wasn't feeling as right as it did when she first thought of it. "What would Rachel think?" This stopped Quinn in her tracks. Why would or did she care what the other girl thought. Rachel was of no importance to her, Rachel wouldn't stop and consider how it would make her feel if she had decided to just go and do with Finn what Quinn was going to do with Puck. Rachel would just go after what she wanted and not ask any questions. She would damn the world for thinking anything bad about her like she had been doing ever since she told the school she was going to be a star and Karwosky decided to give her, her first slushie facial. Rachel wouldn't second guess herself and run like a coward like Quinn thought she was doing right now. That's why she couldn't face Rachel, that's why she had to hurt the girl. Rachel was everything she wanted to be. Or if Quinn was honest with herself, Rachel was everything she wanted. But she wasn't strong, she wasn't brave, she did care what people thought. So she had to fix this problem she was having before it got worse. So she needed Puck.

As Quinn opened her mouth to call Puck's attention over to her but another voice sounded.

"Hey Puck isn't there somewhere else you have to be right now?" Quinn watched as Santana walked towards Puck. She noticed the stride and Puck must have too because he got up really quick from where he was sitting.

"Damn Santana, I wasn't doing anything. It doesn't hurt to look you know." Puck jumped down off the bleachers and walked closer to Santana. "But you know with you it wouldn't be just look-"

And in one swift move of her knee Puck was down on the ground hands to his crotch.

"Fuck Santana…why the hell…did you have…to do that…for" Puck said around waves of pain.

Santana walked over and knelt down next to Puck "If you ever even consider so much as even touching me or any of my friends I'm going to make sure that your little solider will no long be able to salute ever again. You understand."

"But what-"

Santana's hand struck out like a cobra and grabbed his sore jewels and squeezed eliciting another groan of pain from the boy, "there are not buts. You better treat them like they have the plague because if not," Santana squeezed even harder "I can't make any guarantees that it will just be your manhood I'm after. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes. Fuck yes. Now let go of my boys."

"Good, I am glad we came to an understanding." Santana smiled, stood up, and made eye contact from across the field with Quinn. "Well I'm going to have some explaining to do." Santana thought to herself.

Quinn watched as Santana walked over. Wondering what Puck had did this time to piss off her friend. "She must have caught him staring too hard at those cheerleaders." Quinn knew Santana could be a jealous person but she thought that Puck and her friend were no longer together. Actually she never really thought that they actually in a true sense went out. So what could have possibly happened to incur the wrath of one Santana Lopez? Quinn figured she would eventually be told. But from the looks of how Puck ran off the field he wasn't going to be of any use to her for a while.

"So Q, why you out here? Practice isn't until three."

"I just wanted to see if the JV squad had any potential this year."

Santana raised her eyebrow at this. She knew the real reason why Quinn was out on the field and that's why she headed off her friend and hopefully scared Puck away long enough so she could gently ease her sexually confused friend into the right direction, even if that direction was Rachel Berry.

"Uh huh. Sure whatever." Santana looked around them to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "So Q I have a question for you."

"What S?"

"What's wrong?"

Quinn was startled at hearing the concern in Latina's voice. She knew Santana wasn't really a bitch but it was always rare to see that level of concern not being projected towards their other friend Brittany. The only person Santana was actually calm and always nice to. Which Quinn never really put much thought into, but now here Santana was looking very calm and concerned about her. "Nothing's wrong S."

"Are you sure Q? Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me about?" Santana saw Quinn start to fidget which meant that she was getting close to caving in. "I mean you do know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you right. I'm your best friend. We've known each other since the second grade. You know I will always have your back no matter what right."

Quinn felt her throat closing up on her. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears, her sobs of pain. But she was finding it hard to control her emotions right now, especially when her best friend was offering her a sanctuary. Quinn opened her mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Just take your time Q. I'll wait." Santana pulled the other girl to her, holding her close while rubbing a soothing hand across her back.

With that act of kindness the damn inside Quinn broke and her body started to convulse in full waves of despair and uncertainty. She needed to talk to someone. She had to. Not just for herself but for your sanity. So as the waves of tears started to subside and she was able to catch her breath Quinn moved out of her friend's arms and stared into the other girl's eyes and for the first time that day was honest with herself.

"S, I think I'm gay." Quinn closed her eyes and readied herself for an onslaught of hatred and disgust. What she wasn't prepared for was Santana's reply.

"Join the club Q."

Shocked Quinn stared in the other girl's eyes and watched Santana give a small smile and nod of her head.

"You're…you're…gay?"

"Yeah," Santana chuckled, "small world huh"

Out of nowhere Quinn started to laugh which got harder and harder until it turned to tears. And then once more Santana was holding onto her friend as she broke down again. It took less time for Quinn to recover but she needed to know something. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. You were always so…Christian." Santana saw Quinn flinch, "not that I'm saying you aren't now. But-" She ran a hand through her hair. "It's like this Quinn. Brittany and I, well we both started you know, practicing kissing on each other when we were in middle school. And well we both decided we only just liked kissing and being with each other when we got to high school and dated a couple of boys. We couldn't say anything at first because we weren't even sure at the time."

"So you and…Brittany?"

"Yeah," Santana looked into Quinn's eyes, "you don't think there is something wrong with her and I do you."

"No…NO! I couldn't think that. I don't think that." Quinn held Santana's hands within her own and gave them a little squeeze, "you and Brittany; well, I always was jealous that you guys seemed closer to each other than you did mean. But now I know why." Quinn winked at her friend and watched as the other girl's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"So you don't think Brittany and I are disgusting?"

"No."

"You don't think that there is something wrong with us?"

"No."

"That we are diseased or something?"

"NO!"

"That we need to be fixed, saved, or do something stupid that would prove we are normal?"

"N…" Quinn paused and her eyes flew to Santana searching the other girl's face. "You heard me?"

Santana felt a tug of guilt but knew that she had to be honest in order to help her friend, "Yes Q, Brittany and I were both in the lockeroom when you came in and had a tiny breakdown."

"So you guys heard…everything?"

"Yes we heard everything. But you know Q we both love you and we want you to be happy."

"And to not do stupid things," this brought a smile to Quinn's lips and she recalled just earlier watching her friend almost literally castrate the one person she was going to be "stupid" with. "So earlier, with Puck, you were trying to protect me?"

"Yeah," Santana smirked a little.

Quinn grabbed Santana into a hug, "thank you. Thank you for accepting me when I couldn't"

Santana leaned back and smiled, "what are friends for."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and slyly replied, "Neutering annoying boys."

They both started laughing hard at this and after the laughter died down, Quinn looked back over to her best friend as they started heading back inside the school. "So what do I do now?"

Santana grinned, "Well we do two things Lion 1. We go back on pretending I'm a bitch even though you know differently now. But the whole school doesn't need to know."

"Okay, and what's the second thing?"

"Why we get you your courage so you can get the girl." Santana winked as they opened the doors to the hallway.

"Oh." This got Quinn nervous until she thought back on one thing as she watched her friend walk away to go to her final period. "Hey wait!"

"What!" Santana shouted from down the hall.

"Why did you call me Lion?"

Santana started to laugh once more, "You'll see."

Quinn just shook her head in confusion and turned to enter her class.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel decided it was best to catch Brittany before Glee seeing as she didn't have any classes with her and that lunch has already come and gone. So now Rachel was once again sitting in another one of her classes not paying any attention. Though she did try really hard to concentrate she just couldn't, her mind kept on drifting onto thoughts of Quinn. She started daydreaming on how she would profess her love for the cheerleader. That Quinn would start to cry tears of love and joy and hold Rachel close and say that she returned the same feelings.

Rachel was torn out of her daydream just when it was starting to get to the good part, their first kiss when this annoying voice kept on calling her name.

"Ms. Berry? Ms. BERRY!"

"Huh, I mean yes Mr. Hankins." Rachel looked up from her random doodling of little hearts and the initials QF and RB forever to see her Calculus teacher baring down upon her.

"I am sorry if you find my lecture today not stimulating enough to hold your attention but please do try to keep your sighs low enough so as not to disturb any of the other students who ARE paying attention."

Rachel's face started to turn red at the fact she had been caught daydreaming in class but not only that but been called out on it.

"This whole thing about Quinn needs to be fixed." Rachel thought to herself. She wanted to get good grades in all of her classes so she would have a high enough GPA to get into Juilliard with a full ride scholarship. She needed this class to end now so she could find Brittany and get her help. Because all of this was starting to make her feel like she entered the twilight zone. Or better yet Oz. "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." This made Rachel giggle to herself which of course earned her another glare from the teacher. So with that Rachel steeled her resolve and told herself that she had to pay attention for at least the last ten minutes of class and then she can go back to the matter at hand. But not two minutes had passed before Rachel was back doodling hearts and writing Quinn's and her name over and over.

"Remember class do the problems at the end of section 3.1 and 3.3 all odd." Mr. Hankins voice pulled Rachel out of her Quinn induced daze. "I do hope Ms. Berry that this behavior of yours is only temporary. You are one of my favorite pupils and I would be sadden if I had to fail you this semester over some juvenile issue."

Rachel started to grab up her books in a hurry, "Juvenile issue huh?" Rachel wanted to laugh again to herself but she didn't want to upset her teacher even more. "No problem Mr. Hankins I have the upmost certainty that my juvenile "issue" will be resolved hopefully post haste. As for being one of your favorite pupils I am delighted in hearing so and hope I can count you as one of my recommendations for a full ride at Juillard."

"You know you can Ms. Berry and I do hope you fix your little problem." With a smile Mr. Hankins ushered Rachel out of the class while shaking his head. "That Ms. Berry is something else. She will actually make a great performer or maybe a politician."

Now that class was over and it was time for Glee Rachel found herself in search of Brittany. She just hoped that Brittany didn't enter the Glee room yet. Her prayers were answered and she saw Brittany outside of the Glee room door speaking with Santana. Rachel was a little hesitant approaching the blonde while her Latina friend was still in the same vicinity. But Rachel figured that if she wanted to face hundreds of thousands of people while she was onstage in Broadway that she better be able to face two people in her high school hallway. But she was pretty sure that high school trumps Broadway in the arena of nervousness. So while clutching her books closer to her chest Rachel made her way towards the two Cheerios.

Rachel caught Brittany's eye and saw the girl smile at her then suddenly frown and get this hard glint in her eye. Which confused Rachel greatly because she thought the other girl would want to speak with her. But within a matter of seconds she would understand why that look came about.

"So Rachel when are you and I gonna hook up?" Jacob Israel one of the slimiest boys in Mc Kinely High was now standing in front of her blocking her intended route.

"Why hello Jacob." Rachel replied which earned a smile from the boy. "hmm let me look in my planner to see when I can schedule a time for us to meet up." The boy's eyes lit up with such excitement and wonder that finally the girl he had been stalking since the beginning of middle school was now about to be his. "Ah here we go. How about sometime close to never."

"Huh?" Jacob took a step back from Rachel looking confused he could've sworn that she was going to actually give him a day when they could go out and now she was teasing him.

Rachel saw Jacob's face go from happy to confused to now down right vindictive. She knew the boy to be a nuisance but now she just seemed downright scary to her. Jacob started to take steps in her direction causing her to back up against the lockers that were behind her.

"You little slut." Jacob hissed between his teeth "What am I not good enough for little Miss Diva Wanna-be? No one and I mean NO ONE says no to Jacob Ben Israel and gets away with it." Rachel saw him raise his hand and knew that she was about to be hit. So in pure reaction she closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable hit. But when none came her eyes popped open and what she saw made her smile.

"Well I do believe that she did. You fucking slimly worthless sack of shit. So if you know what's best for you I would leave now with your tail between your legs before I change my mind and kick the shit out of you right here and now." Santana had her hand around Jacob's wrist and Rachel saw the fear and hatred playing along his eyes and right when Santana released him he took a few steps back to ensure he was out of arms distance before he said anything.

"The bitch ain't worth this." And with that Jacob ran down the hall.

"Thank you Santana."

"Don't mention it Berry." Santana saw the same spreading across Rachel's face and cursed herself. "I mean don't EVER mention me helping you out."

"Oh S stop being mean to her," Rachel saw Santana's features automatically relax upon hearing Brittany reprimand her.

"I'm not being mean to the midget I was just…whatever….I'll see you in class." Brittany just laughed to herself as she watched her girlfriend enter the room and left Rachel and her standing alone out in the hallway.

"So Brittany you said you could help me?"

"With what?"

"With you know…" Rachel couldn't believe that she was at a loss of words and she couldn't believe more so that Brittany was again pretending to be blonde.

"No tell me." Rachel looked up into Brittany's eyes and saw the resolve there. The other girl wasn't playing stupid she just wanted Rachel to fully tell her what she wanted. Brittany wanted Rachel to fully profess her intentions.

So Rachel took a deep breath and let it all out, "I am in need of your assistance in courting your best friend Quinn Fabray. I know that it may be difficult at first but I do believe that whatever is worth having is worth fighting for. And that's what I intend to do is fight for Quinn. I love her and want to be with her but if that means a slow courting or what have you, than so be it. Whatever I have to do I will do it."

Brittany was smiling the whole time as Rachel made her impassioned speech. She knew now that Rachel was serious and she was ready. She also just heard from Santana that Quinn figured out her own feelings for Rachel but realized that the best way to catch Quinn was to run from her. So she just didn't know if Rachel was able to run away from the thing she wanted because Rachel never ran. She always went head on into what she wanted to get. But right now that wasn't the best way.

"Well Rachel if you are sure that you want to do whatever it takes to win Quinn's heart you have to do exactly what I say. If not then well…you'll lose."

"I NEVER lose." Rachel glared up at the taller girl with steeled determination. "What do I have to do?"

"Ignore her."

"What?"

"Ignore her." Brittany rolled her eyes at Rachel's lack of understanding. "And everyone thinks I'M stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I just don't think that ignoring her is the best way to win her."

"Listen Rachel. Quinn is a little fidgety. And you saw what happened when Puck threw himself at her right. She just blew him off. But what happened in the beginning with Finn when Quinn thought he didn't want her." Brittany paused watching the realization of her words register with the shorter girl. "That's right she chased him. Now we have to make her want to chase you. And don't worry she will."

"But what if she doesn't want to chase me?"

Brittany's heart ached at the uncertainty she saw in Rachel. She always knew the other girl to be so strong and now when confronted with the option of Quinn not loving her back she was vulnerable. "Don't worry Rachel she will." Brittany smiled and drew the shorter girl into a warm hug.

"Now remember when we go in there remember these three things."

"Okay."

"1. I'm not smart 2. Ignore Quinn until I tell you not to. And most importantly is this 3. Look for the yellow brick road." With that Brittany laughed and went into the room.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Rachel could think of to reply to all of this.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update. I had the flu and I still feel sick but I wanted to make sure I at least wrote one Chapter for you guys =). Don't worry I will update soon again. I hope you all like this chapter and that you review. Thank you to everyone who is making this one of their favorite stories and me their favorite author. All your reviews help me to write. Until next time. Happy Reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, I need to ignore Quinn."

"I need to figure out how to win Rachel."

Both girls were sitting in the Glee room at opposite ends just lost in thought. Santana and Brittany were in the middle smiling at each other. They know what they did or were doing. Santana knew how to push Quinn's buttons and Brittany knew how to handle Rachel when everyone else was clueless. It was funny watching their two friends squirm at polar ends of the classroom.

"So what did you say to Berry?" Santana whispered leaning into Brittany.

"Nothing really," Brittany replied with a smirk.

Santana looked over her shoulder to the corner in which Rachel was surprisingly silently sitting, pretending to be interested in a pile of sheet music that she had on her lap. But Santana could see that Rachel was covertly looking at Quinn. "Well B it looks more than nothing. This is the first time I ever saw Berry remain quiet for so long."

Brittany started to silently laugh at this, "Well what did you say to Quinn? She looks like she is ready to jump out of her chair." She moved her head in the direction of Quinn. Who was shifting nervously in her chair looking at some papers that were in her hand while she whispered hurriedly with Artie and Tina.

"Well I show you mine if you show me yours." Brittany playfully said.

"Not here," Santana started to blush at what her girlfriend was insinuating.

"Fine," Brittany pretended to pout, "I told Rachel to ignore Quinn that's why she is pretending to be actually engrossed in her music sheets over there."

"Oh, well I told Quinn she better suck it up and find some courage if she wanted to be with Rachel. But I don't know why that means she needs to sit over there and whisper with Artie and Tina."

"Yeah I know," Brittany looked over at her blonde cheerleader friend and was wondering what she was talking about with the other two glee members.

Santana noticed that Brittany's lips were starting to quiver a little and she could notice some moisture building in those baby blues and all she could see was red. "Who is making you upset baby? Who do I need to crush?"

"Crush?" Brittany looked over at her girlfriend and saw the malice and rage lurking under the surface and realized the other girl saw her almost crying. "No it's no one. I am just wondering why Q didn't come over to us for help. We are her best friends. Doesn't she need us? Aren't we the ones trying to help her to be happy?" Brittany's bottom lip started to shake more.

"No." Santana heatedly whispered she couldn't risk comforting her girlfriend the way she usually does in front of everyone. "It's not us, we aren't the problem. And Q isn't the problem either. It's just that she needs to do this on her own. Well she needs to feel like she did this on her own so she can feel brave enough to win Rachel." Santana started to covertly rub small circles on the middle of Brittany's back, trying to soothe the distraught blonde.

"I know. It just still kind of hurts." Brittany leaned towards Santana and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. She felt Santana tense up initially but relaxed once more almost instantaneously.

"Well let's just sit back and watch what happens. And if all goes well today we might be double dating sooner than you know." Santana chuckled.

Rachel from her corner of the room was trying her hardest to concentrate on her sheet music. She thought at least music would calm her mind, would ease the turmoil that she was feeling. Her mind kept on racing back to what happened in the hallway between Brittany, Santana, and herself. "I can't believe Santana stuck up for me like that, or that Brittany was that intuitive." Her mind felt so bombarded by all this new information and happening that she felt like she was going to faint. Or that she was daydreaming or hallucinating at least. But when she looked up from her papers and regarded the two girls closely she could see the hidden intelligence in Brittany's eyes or the sweet and loving nature lurking behind Santana's "I'm a Bitch" exterior. Just no one decided to look passed the surface. But then again it was high school. And then Rachel's eyes seemed to gravitate towards Quinn the very girl she was telling herself she had to ignore. But she couldn't help but look at her. There was a reason why Quinn was considered the "Queen Bee". Her very presence demanded attention in way Rachel knew she would never be able to emulate, no matter how hard she practiced. But that was a different kind of attention than what Rachel was hoping to achieve.

"Okay Rachel you can stop looking at her, you are a professional. Just keep your eyes on your music." Rachel reprimanded herself. It seemed that by Brittany telling her to ignore Quinn she seemed to notice the other girl even more. It was as if her senses were heightened.

"That couldn't be what she was going for. That I would suddenly obsessively notice Quinn even more than I did originally," Rachel's looked to where the other blonde was sitting just to see the other girl look her way and wink. "No she couldn't be that diabolical." But how things were starting to progress Rachel was starting to think otherwise.

Quinn wasn't fairing any better on her opposite end. She was trying to get ideas for a song that would declare her love with her little diva but she couldn't think of any. So she figured if she asked the latest McKinely High couple what are some love songs they liked than maybe it would jump start her brain a bit more. Because what would be a better way to show the other girl her love than but to sing to her. Quinn knew how important music was to Rachel and wanted to show the other girl that she cared and did truly have deep romantic feelings for her. But for some reason her brain was broken at the moment and she couldn't come up with anything but "Baby Got Back" and that wouldn't go over well. Though it would be funny to see the look on Rachel's face if she did, also that of the look on Mr. Shue's face, but it wasn't just the lack of song that was keeping Quinn at an emotionally revealing bay. It was also too how would the rest of the school view her. Quinn knew that it shouldn't matter what other people thought but she also knew that if people truly believed it didn't matter than they were just in denial. Because it does matter to one extent or another, and it wasn't just her classmates but her parents too. What would they think when they found out? She already knew that her father despised Rachel's dads for obvious reasons. So how could she go home with Rachel on her arm? She didn't want to hide their relationship it wouldn't be fair to the other girl. Hiding didn't say that she loved her. Hiding made it seemed like she was ashamed but she wasn't. No Quinn Fabray was not ashamed. She loved Rachel Berry and everyone else be damned. With that thought Quinn slammed her hand on her books which in turn startled everyone had them looking at her. That was until Finn burst through the door.

Quinn looked at Finn and saw that he was in shock but mostly was holding an unconscious Kurt in his arms who was covered in blood and bruises. The boy's designer clothes were now turned into meager rages upon his body. She saw the look of fear, anger, and something else lurking in her ex's eyes as he cradled Kurt to his large frame making the other boy look like a mere child.

"Can everyone stop looking at me and call 911!"

TBC

Sorry people that it took me so long to update. I just wasn't feeling inspired at the moment. But I got my mojo back so be ready for updates to be flying out. I hope you like how this chapter went and as always commentary helps me with the writing process. So please review. Thank you. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's eyes couldn't tear away from the prone body of Kurt Hummel. Finn came bursting through the doors demanding for 911 to be called and that's when her fellow Glee members were slapped out of their shock and went into gear. Mr. Shue was on the phone talking to the 911 dispatch, Brittany and Santana went to go get something for Kurt to rest his head on, Quinn instructed the Mike and Matt on how to make a bed out of the tables that were in the classroom and Tina and Artie were in front of the school waiting to escort the paramedics in. But what was Miss-Know-It-All Rachel Berry doing? Fuming.

Never in her life had she seen such hate blatantly displayed. She had bared witness to cruel slandering, yes. But nothing as horrific that was laid before her. Rachel knew what she had to do and she was going to do it. She knew who done this to Kurt and she was going to rectify the situation and fast.

Rachel slammed down her books and strode purposefully to the door, she saw the paramedics being led by Tina as she came racing down the hallway. Rachel held the door open long enough for them to enter and she was back on her mission. Years of telling herself violence doesn't solve anything was about to be thrown out of the window. If violence started this mess then violence was going to end it.

Through all the commotion Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck noticed Rachel leave the room. Quinn saw a fire in Rachel's eyes that kind of scared her. She never knew Rachel to try to solve anything without words, she even remembered a time when Rachel made this long speech about non-violence, but after what just happened to one of their own Quinn was only slightly surprised by Rachel's reaction. Santana, Brittany, and Puck were also shocked by Rachel's departure. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who did this Kurt therefore they knew Rachel knew and they had to go and try to make sure Rachel didn't get into too much trouble. Because seriously who would expect them to try to stop Rachel Berry once she had this type of fire coursing through her blood.

Quinn was the first one to reach Rachel as she witnessed as the girl confronts the whole hockey team outside of the boy's locker room. Quinn's body shivered as she see the electricity bounce off the tiny girl's body. Even from ten feet away Quinn could feel the hatred and anger towards the jocks.

"How dare you do something so horrible as to hurt a boy less than twice your stature!" Rachel started to take purposed steps towards Kaworsky, her finger jabbing him in the chest. "What did he do to you? Other than prove that he has more athletic ability in his pinkie than you barbarians do all put together. I never in my whole sixteen years of living ever witnessed such senseless violence."

Quinn could swear that Rachel's eyes took on a feral look.

Rachel's hand shot out and directly hit the hockey captain dead center in his sternum. He then automatically doubled over and was now at Rachel's height. Rachel didn't notice that the other hockey players weren't trying to stop her from injuring their captain. As she didn't also notice that Santana, Brittany, and Puck were holding them off. Even if she did notice she wouldn't have cared, she was determined to drive a message home to the homophobic oaf in front of her.

"Did it make you feel strong?" Rachel hissed at the boy who was panting for air. She reached out and pressed on a pressure point on his neck. "Did it make you feel big?" The hockey player was now on his hands in knees in front of her crying. "Or were you afraid that your fellow team mates were going to find out?"

After that last statement the boy looked up fear in his eyes. Rachel just smirked at this knowing she had the upper hand. "Oh you didn't think I knew did you?"

"Please don't-" Kaworsky grimaced in pain as Rachel pushed hard on his neck.

"Oh you are saying please now?" Rachel mocked. "Did he say that to you as you were beating him to a pulp? Was it your stupid pride or fear of rejection that made you do it?"

"I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about," he said in between bouts of pain.

"I think you do know," Rachel shoved him back against the lockers. She regarded his form which was now huddled. A part of her was telling her to stop this and let the authorities deal with him but another part was telling her to keep on going. "I was there. I know what happened."

Kaworsky's eyes just got bigger and bigger as he realized what she was talking about. She knew.

Rachel leaned forward as was about to drive home the rest of her message when she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder. And just with that touch alone all the malice started to dissipate from her body. Brown eyes connected with hazel and the fight was sucked out of her. She saw as Quinn shook her head no and Rachel just dropped her eyes but only for a second.

"You know what? You are not worth it. I'll let the proper authorities deal with you. And hopefully your conscience eats you alive for what you have done. I hope you suffer a hundred times more than what Kurt is going through right now. And know that you have officially FUCKED up your life." Rachel whipped around grabbing Quinn's hand and marched back towards Glee.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck stood their ground to make sure none of the hockey team hand any bright ideas of going after their two friends once their backs were turned.

Santana was the first to move she walked over towards the hockey captain and knelt down to meet him eye to eye. "If I ever see you even so much as think to try anything like this again you will wish your parents were never born."

Brittany then went next to give her message, "and if you think what Santana said was remotely bad just know that I know people who can easily make you disappear."

Kaworsky saw Puck come and shut his eyes preparing for the punch he knew would be coming his way. What he didn't expect was the hand that was offered. "Here let me help you up." The hockey player regarded the proffered had with some uneasiness but took it anyway.

"So how are you feeling?" Puck asked

As Santana and Brittany both started to walk back to the Glee room to check on Kurt, Kaworsky replied, "not too bad."

Puck smiled and shook his head, "good" and turned.

Kaworsky sighed a breath of relief once Puck's back was to him. But that was to be short lived as a fist met up with his face then mid section. He was once again doubled over in pain.

"See what just happened. You didn't expect that did you?" Puck whispered into his ear. "The rest of your fucking high school existence is going to be just like this. You will never know when it will be safe for you to walking down these halls or anywhere around the school. I have long arms buddy and I'm not afraid to reach out and hurt someone if you catch my drift."

All the other boy could do now was nod, afraid if he said anything even more pain would be coming his way.

"I'm glad you understand." With that Puck left.

As Quinn and Rachel were nearing the Glee room Quinn could feel Rachel shaking, and she understood. She was just glad that she was there to stop Rachel from doing anything that she would later regret. But suddenly the shaking got even stronger as anger turned into deep gut wrenching sobs. Quinn could feel her heart break with every tremor of Rachel's body. She knew there was nothing she could say to make anything that just happened better only that perhaps that Kurt will get better and be back to his diva-ish self.

They entered the room and found that Finn and Mercedes rode in the ambulance with Kurt and that Mr. Shue already called Kurt's father to inform him what happened.

Everyone sat back and stared at one another still in shock over what just transpired.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Mr. Shue?"

"You are always talking about how your father and yourself have connections with the ACLU."

"Yes?"

"Get ready to use them. This has to stop!" Mr. Shue slammed his hand down on his desk making everyone jump.

Rachel regarded the fury that was Mr. Shue's eyes and nodded an affirmation all the while acutely aware that Quinn's arm was still wrapped around her for support. She felt a little guilty for noticing and feeling a warmth flood her body during such a sad time but she couldn't stop her body from heating up. Through despair is born a great joy. And Rachel was determined to find justice and happiness for all of her friends and herself. Lima, Ohio be warned there is a change coming.

TBC

I hope you guys like this installment. I hope I didn't go overboard with Rachel but well hey I figured when a crisis occurs everyone banns together and sometimes what we never knew we had in ourselves comes out. And as for Kurt's condition. Well I guess you have to wait until the next chapter. LOL. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

After talking with Mr. Shue about approximately what he was contemplating to do about the current situation, Rachel said good bye and decided to with her fellow glee club members to the hospital where Finn and Mercedes were at already.

Quinn offered to drive to the Lima Memorial Hospital so Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Puck piled into her Chevy Cobalt and made their way there. It took Rachel only five minutes to find out what room Kurt was being kept at seeing as front desk nurse didn't want to deal with Rachel's banter how just because they were not blood related they were closer than most families and that she could just call her father down to the hospital and inform him about the outright rude and negligent attitude. Upon realizing that Rachel was the daughter of Administrative Head of the hospital and surrounding ones at that she let them go right in, she even later sent in a bouquet of flowers and balloons. All of which Rachel expected seeing as how much of a hassle everything was.

Rachel felt her heart constrict when she saw all the wires stuck all of over Kurt's body. He looked so little and helpless just laying there.

"Boy is he gonna be upset to see that he got blood on his Armani jacket." Mercedes picked up the now tattered rags of a once expensive article of clothing and hugged it to her body.

Rachel knew she was trying to lighten the mood to an already strained time period but no one could even force a smile. It was always hard to realize that hate did actually exist. It was always so easy to pretend that it didn't. That you were safe in your own bubble, until someone comes by and decides to destroy everything you thought you knew. Her fathers were luckier than most when it came to receiving hatred. If it wasn't for their high ranking positions in life things would've been more troublesome for the Berry's.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up from Kurt's body being tugged out of her thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Finn repeated.

Rachel could see this jaw muscles clenching and unclenching. She was taken aback by the sheer force of malice that was laced in such a simple question.

"We are going to try to fix this." Rachel reached out to put a comforting hand upon Finn's arm.

"But HOW can we fix THIS?" He motioned to the still unconscious Kurt. "HOW? We live in such a closed minded town. Where they raise us a robots, feeding us garbage about having to fit in and do the popular thing. That not once had someone stop. Not once did someone think to try to do something different." His body started to shake with guilt, despair, and rage. "I never stopped." Finn all but whispered.

Rachel's eyes grew big in realization over what Finn just said. She remembered the countless times when she saw Finn help the jocks to either dump Kurt in a dumpster or give him numerous swirly-s during lunch. He never stopped the acts of hatred that he probably just chalked up to high school bullying. No wonder he was so worked up about all of this. He probably counted himself just as guilty as the person who had beaten Kurt half to death.

"It's not your fault Finn." Rachel said in a calm voice. "Yes you probably could've stopped the other instances from happening when you were directly involved but I know you would have never done this to him."

Finn just grunted a reply.

"Rachel is right Finn," Quinn added having to have eavesdropped on their not so private conversation. "We are going to fix this. And by you helping it will prove that you ARE different from that asshole Kaworsky."

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. Quinn turned her head away quickly because she could feel the blush starting and she was embarrassed by how just a smile alone from the other girl to get her to blush so easily. But with one look over her shoulder she could see Rachel was blushing too, which buoyed her spirits.

"So Rachel what are we going to do?" Quinn asked.

Rachel could feel her fellow club member's eyes upon her. She never felt so nervous in her life or so important. So she took a deep breath and began to explain to them what she had recently conversed with Mr. Shuester prior to leaving to come to the hospital. After several hours of going over various details a few times about the plan that was to be executed a rustling and moan was heard.

"He's moving!" Brittany squealed as she raced over to the bedside.

The rest of the Glee club just looked on as they waited for Kurt to open his eyes. But the wait was for not when the boy succumbed to sleep once more.

"Well that's a good sign."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a new voice entering the room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Baskin, I'm here upon request of Dr. Berry to look in on," the doctor's eyes looked down on his clipboard, "Kurt Hummel."

"Oh thank you doctor." Rachel offered her hand "I'm Rachel Berry and these other students are the members of Glee and we are here in support of our fellow member."

Dr. Baskin chuckled, "yes I am quite aware of who you all are seeing as it isn't normal for such a big group of non-related adolescents to be here after visiting hours."

"Oh we are sorry," Finn spoke up "we just need to make sure he is okay."

"Well young man your friend will indeed be fine. Apart from a few bruised ribs and broken arm he is in good health."

"Then why won't he wake up?" Santana asked.

"His body is just tired and needs to recuperate but he will wake up eventually."

"So he's not in a coma or anything right." Tina asked from her perch on Artie's lap.

"No he is still part of the conscience world." The doctor smiled and looked around the room seeing all the concerned faces. "But I can say one thing is for sure. He is one lucky kid to have so many friends who care."

Everyone in the room stared at each other in both awe and guilt at the same time. They just never really realized when they had all actually had become friends. The doctor took his leave from the room and the silence was starting to get thick.

"Okay enough with this emotional bull shit we need to start working on this plan of Berry's." Santana's voice broke through the melancholy that was building up in the room.

"Yeah the girl is right," Mercedes added while flinching at the same time from the look Santana gave her for calling her girl. "We need to get back to school and get this thing started."

"We need to shake this fucking town up. Give these uptight pricks a wake up call." Puck added while giving a high five to Mike and Matt.

Everyone realized while they were talking and getting excited that one voice was missing and that was Rachel's. They turned and found their fellow diva sitting next to Kurt smoothing this bangs from his face. Tears were being to form in her eyes as her lips started to move.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Rachel's body started convulse from the sobs that were now engulfing her being. She couldn't continue the song and everyone else who was in the room saw the pain and agony. Quinn was the first to rush over and hug the girl while the others walked over one by one to place a reassuring hand on the girl. They all felt guilty for how things transpired between them and more so because it took something so horrible to make them all realize what great friends they had in each other that they were letting high school hierarchy ruin.

When the tears finally started to subside and she was able to clearly see Rachel looked around the room and didn't just see a group of jocks and geeks that happened to be in a club together by mishap, but a group of close knit friends and this made her smile.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn." Rachel looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes just now realizing that she was in the other girl's arms.

"I have something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?" Rachel nervously squirmed and bit her lower lip.

"Rachel I-"

A cough resounded from behind them followed by "where's my jacket?"

Kurt had his eyes open and was surveying the room.

"Well welcome back girlfriend." Mercedes said while giving him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Go figure the first thing designer boy is worried about after being beaten up is his clothes." Santana said but Brittany heard the warmth laced in with the harsh words.

Rachel withdrew herself from Quinn's arms and went Kurt's side. "How are you feeling Kurt?" She reiterated.

"Like I got hit by a semi and made to wear one of your outfits." He smiled back weakly.

"You know if you weren't already so weak I would give you a verbal lashing and explanation about my clothing is not as bad as being hit be a semi. But for now I'll just let you rest." Rachel could see the fatigue coming back to take claim upon the boy. "I think we should go and let him get some sleep now that we know he is okay."

Everyone nodded and was prepared to leave but Finn hesitated in the doorway. "I think I'll stay here a few more hours. Or until his dad shows up at least."

"Yeah I'll stay too and keep him company." Mercedes added.

"Okay well keep us updated." Rachel said and went to give them both a hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Rachel left the room and met the rest of the group outside. They said their good-byes to each other and went their respective ways. Except for Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel seeing as Quinn was their ride. Puck's other side job was nearby the hospital so he decided to just walk there and call his mom for a ride later.

As they all quietly entered the car and Quinn dropped Santana and Brittany off at Santana's house the car seemed to become more silent if that was even possible. Both girls were tense from the days happenings and the feeling of something new about to head their way.

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was in the passenger seat and all she could think about was how beautiful the other girl looked. She was about to tell Rachel that she liked the other girl in the hospital but she now realized that it probably wasn't the best time to announce something like that. Seeing as everyone was so emotional. She wanted Rachel to know when she does tell that her feelings are pure and true and not just an after effect of some tragic event. Plus Santana's whole you need to win Rachel over speech was still vibrating in her head.

They finally arrived in front of Rachel's house and still neither girl said a word to the other.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "Well thank you for taking me home."

"No problem." Quinn replied quietly.

Rachel opened her door and was about to step out, "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"In the hospital you were about to tell me something. And it seemed kind of important."

"Oh." Quinn realized that of course Rachel would remember that. "It's nothing. I can't even remember what I was going to say."

"Oh," Quinn could hear the sadness in that one word and it ate at her.

She watched as Rachel started to make her way to her front door when Quinn got out of her car and shouted. "Wait!"

Rachel quickly turned around and stared at Quinn.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are a great friend." Quinn said she could see a smile start to tug at the brunette's lips. "That's what I wanted to say earlier." She lied.

"You are a good friend too," Rachel replied even though she felt the word friend was the far from the feeling she was having towards the other girl.

Quinn hated that word friend but for now it would have to do before she figured out how to win Rachel. So she smiled and got into her car and started to drive home. She had a lot of explaining to do to her parents about her missing her curfew but maybe her dad would be able to help her out with the whole plan on what her Glee club members and herself were planning to do.

What she didn't know was about how wrong she was going to be.

TBC

As always I hope you all enjoyed this installment, the song Rachel sings to Kurt is Wind Beneath My Wings by Celine Dion. I think this song is really beautiful and describes friendship very well about how our friends (good ones) are always there to help. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
